Jean Louis
Jean Louis ( 1727 - 1744) was a rebel and prior worker to the Imperial Court. He was well known to attempt the assassination of the Regent, Auguste Philippe de Bretagne. Reign of Louis XI - Jean Louis Jean Louis was born on the 14th May 1727 to a peasant family in Dijon, Grandelumiere. He was born to a Father who was a lowly kitchen hand in the Court, and a Mother who worked at a local butchers. He was very interested in royalty from an early age and aspired to be Knighted, but that would take a toll for the worse in the upcoming future. He always used to tell his Mother that he wanted to be a knight, but his mother was concerned for him as he had a big obsession in muskets and pistols from an early age. When Jean first started school, he was quite quiet in class, he was intelligent and always smiled, but after school he would smoke pipes and drink rum without his mothers consent. When he reached the age of 17, he fell in love with a girl who seemed rather talented in art and literature, her name was Louise, she too was a peasant but was middle class, that meant she could afford a proper house unlike Jean. One day, he was walking through town and saw a soldier in the army, Jean asked if he could help out, the soldier said speak to the Lieutenant, the Lieutenant offered him a role in the army as a guard, he accepted. When Jean rushed home to his mother, his mother was overwhelmed with the news, but his father was disappointed as he wanted him to work in politics, but his father was still proud of him. When Jean enlisted into the army, he was sent to Fort Louis to train as a Guard and learnt how to fire a musket. He excelled fast in the knowledge of firing muskets and even got to fire a Muff Pistol which would soon play a part in his life. Jean left Fort Louis and was commissioned at Dijon to stand on guard in the palace halls, he was always fascinated in the Monarchy and when he saw His and Her Majesty, he would often get nervous but at the same time be excited. Jean often saw executions of traitors and some times stand guard for them by the jail cells, he noted in his journal of how a prisoner was talking to him about crimes he committed like theft from Noble property, the prisoner even told Jean about how they treated him and how his cell life was poor. Jean felt sorry for the prisoners and knew that something had to be done. Jean drew hatred to the Regency, so much so that when the Regent walked past him he didn't stand to attention, nor did he salute in rallies, but one night, all of that would change, he would grow into something that his mother was worried about at an early age, he would attempt the assassination of the Regent. When Jean went on leave for a month, he quickly drew plans to assassinate His Highness, he would practice in his spare time on firing the Muff Pistol as he knew that a Musket would seem to noticeable and that a Muff Pistol was the best option, Jean knew he had to keep his Pistol safe, so he kept it in his closet. He was told by his fellow mates in the army about how the Regents were going to visit a fellow Houses Chateau and have dinner there, this was the perfect time. Jean was prepared and hired a Carriage to pick him up at 3:30pm. Jean was sent to guard the Chateau but was quickly moved to guarding the actual dining room where they would sit, luckily for him, At this time it was 3:25pm, he knew he had to act. His Highness was right in front of him, he quickly grabbed the knife and stabbed it the lower abdomen only puncturing it an inch and not doing any fatal wounds, His Highness, boldly, kept his strength and pointed to the direction of the man, and Jean quickly fled from the room. Whilst he was running, he saw a clock saying the time, the time was 3:30pm, he fled the Chateau and ran for the carriage, he told the driver to head to Dijon, the driver did so and he fled. The new world order rouge group, the Luna order sent him a letter about supporting his assassination, but he declined. He would not regret this because his capture was inevitable. The Luna order, being as small as it was, had little ability to directly protect the man. After Jeans unsuccessful attempt, Jean fled to his Mothers home and went into his closet where he kept his Muff Pistol. Jean then took it and hid in the sewers. Jean recorded in his Journal that the sewers smelt really bad, and he even noted he tripped over in a puddle. Jean quickly went to a clothes shop and bought a new coat and a powdered wig, he dressed up, but after seeing posts with his face on it which said Wanted on it, he knew that he needed to leave Dijon. On his way to the town gates, a local army officer stopped him and said do you know this man? Jean replied with No and carried on walking, the army officer shouted 'STOP IN THE NAME OF THE EMPEROR!' And Jean ran. Jean knew he had been caught so he hid, but the army officer had found him and at this point he had a flintlock pointed to his head, the officer called for backup. He was escorted to a prison cell, and at this time the Regent was informed, and his trial was arranged. When Jean was escorted to the Court, he had crowds surrounding him and he had potatoes and tomatoes thrown at him. In his trial, he pleaded Not Guilty and he claimed that he was insane, but the courtiers did not acquit him for insanity so he was found Guilty of treason. After his trial he was escorted to his cell, a week passed and one morning guards came to his cell door and told him to get up and put these clothes on. He did so and was escorted to the town square. His last words were 'Louis Auguste is the true Regent, not Sophie!', and was executed by breaking wheel on the 19th July, 1744. Category:1700s births Category:Rebels